


Bite

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr prompt:could I please get some teasing from the firefam? maybe hickeys that tk forgot about? I would scream.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 415





	Bite

TK threw his civilian clothes in his locker and dug around in his bag for his uniform. He stood back up shirtless and was greeted with claps from Mateo and Paul.

“Get some brother,” Paul cheered.

“Damn TK, have a date with a vampire?” Judd teased.

TK looked down and realized that his chest was covered in hickeys. 

“Damn,” TK swore.

“Carlos got a little rough huh?” Mateo poked at the bruises on his hips.

“You guys are the worst,” TK put on his shirt as quickly as possible and stormed out of the locker room. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Judd called.

“What’s all that about?” Owen asked.

“Nothing,” TK said at the same time as Paul cackled, “Carlos got a little rough last night.”

Owen raised his eyebrows at his son.

“Nothing dad. Don’t worry about it.”

Throughout the day the guys continued to tease him. They poked at his chest and ribs where they knew the bruises were. Mateo used his fingers to imitate vampire fangs.

TK was so over it by the time that Carlos picked him up from work he slammed the car door and said, “I’m mad at you.”

“What? Why?”

“This,” TK yanked up the hem of his t-shirt, revealing the array of hickeys.

Carlos burst out in laughter. 

“It’s not funny Carlos. I look like I fought a vampire and lost.”

“It’s a little funny baby. I am sorry though.”

“Oh you will be. Wait ‘till we get home and I get my hands on you,” TK leaned over the center console to nip at Carlos’ neck. 

“Looking forward to it baby.”


End file.
